1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency signal transmission system, radio frequency signal transmission connector and radio frequency signal transmission cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been typically utilized a transmission system using an electric signal or an optical transmission system using an optical fiber in order to transmit high-capacity signal at high speed. For example, a HDMI (High-Definition-Multimedia-Interface) cable using an electric signal is utilized for signal transmission in a TV receiver or video recorder. There is utilized optical communication using an optical fiber in a social infrastructure. There is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-28523 a transmission line technique utilizing a waveguide for transmitting a radio frequency electromagnetic field.